equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vice Principal Luna/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Vice-principal Luna EG.png Sunset "something terrible's happened" EG.png Sunset and Luna in ruined gym EG.png Sunset Shimmer and Luna shocked EG.png Sunset pouting and Luna suspicious EG.png Sunset "why would Twilight Sparkle do" EG.png Vice Principal Luna "why would you think" EG.png Sunset giving Luna a folder EG.png Flash listens in on Sunset and Luna EG.png Twilight in vice-principal Luna's office EG.png Human Luna looking out window EG.png Luna interrogating Twilight EG.png Vice Principal Luna looks at Twilight disapprovingly EG.png Twilight and Luna look toward the office door EG.png Flash Sentry gives Luna altered photos EG.png Luna holding altered Twilight photos EG.png Luna holding altered photos of Twilight EG.png Luna "I appreciate you bringing these to my attention" EG.png Vice-principal Luna talking to Twilight EG.png Luna standing up EG.png Vice Principal Luna leaving her office EG.png Celestia gets the students' attention EG.png Celestia and Luna "Fall Formal is back on" EG.png Celestia and Luna "start getting ready" EG.png Students lining up to cast Fall Formal ballots EG.png Sandalwood casting his Fall Formal vote EG.png Sunset watches from storage closet EG.png Vice-principal Luna walks on stage EG.png Luna holding crown box EG.png Luna presents the crown EG.png Principal Celestia announcing the winner EG.png Celestia presents the crown to Twilight EG.png Twilight waves to the students EG.png Twilight jumping off the stage EG.png Canterlot High free from the spell EG.png Twilight smiles at Spike and Rarity EG.png Principal Celestia and half-pony Twilight EG.png Luna hands Sunset masonry trowel EG.png Sunset Shimmer looking at masonry trowel EG.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Perfect Day for Fun Group shot of supporting characters EG2.png Supporting characters smile for the camera EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Celestia and Luna enter the auditorium EG2.png Principal Celestia addresses the students EG2.png Sunset and friends talk to the principals EG2.png Vice Principal Luna accusing Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Principal Celestia "isn't your band supposed to be" EG2.png Vice Principal Luna "the Dazzlings will steal your spotlight" EG2.png Celestia and Luna's eyes glow green EG2.png Celestia announces the start of the Mane Event EG2.png Luna "this is now a competition" EG2.png Celestia and Luna unimpressed by Snips and Snails EG2.png Celestia and Luna still unimpressed EG2.png Principal Celestia "please do not drop the microphones" EG2.png Rainbooms about to play Shake Your Tail EG2.png Snapshots on the catwalk over the Rainbooms EG2.png Pinkie notices the Crusaders in the crowd EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Stage before the Dazzlings' performance EG2.png Luna and Celestia looking over their notes EG2.png Backstage view of the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings striking a pose EG2.png Luna and Celestia spellbound EG2.png Under Our Spell big finish EG2.png The Dazzlings on Mane Event stage (new version) EG2.png The Dazzlings on Mane Event stage EG2.png Adagio Dazzle maniacal laughter EG2.png Flash Drive eliminated from the competition EG2.png Princess Luna in front of the bracket board EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud Trixie and the Illusions EG2.png Rainbow Dash on stage EG2.png Celestia and Luna surprised EG2.png Celestia writes something in disapproval EG2.png Sunset Shimmer before disapproving crowd EG2.png Trixie sees Celestia and Luna in the corridor EG2.png Dazzlings singing to the principals EG2.png Celestia and Luna step on stage EG2.png Celestia announces the second semifinal winners EG2.png Rainbooms join the principals on stage EG2.png Celestia congratulates the Rainbooms EG2.png Dazzlings join the Rainbooms and principals on stage EG2.png Rainbooms booed off the stage EG2.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts|''Friendship Games animated shorts]] All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Students applauding Sandalwood EG3.png Students notice dimming lights EG3.png Photo Finished Vice Principal Luna talks with Photo Finish EG3.png Luna talking with Photo Finish again EG3.png Luna scolding Photo Finish EG3.png Photo Finish standing up EG3.png Vice Principal Luna commends Photo Finish EG3.png Vice Principal Luna startled EG3.png Snapshots next to Vice Principal Luna EG3.png A Banner Day Vice_Principal_Luna_in_the_gymnasium_EG3.png Vice_Principal_Luna_talking_to_Flash_and_friends_EG3.png Luna_tasks_Flash,_Micro,_and_Sandalwood_EG3.png Luna_leaving_the_gymnasium_EG3.png Vice_Principal_Luna_returns_EG3.png Vice_Principal_Luna_approaches_the_banner_EG3.png My oh my.png This is wonderful.png Flash_confused_by_Luna's_reaction_EG3.png Vice_Principal_Luna_compliments_the_boys_EG3.png just add welcome crystal prep.png Luna_asks_for_five_more_banners_EG3.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Principal_Celestia_addressing_the_students_EG3.png Principal Celestia "in the spirit of excellence" EG3.png Principal_Celestia_mentions_the_Friendship_Games_EG3.png The games only happen every 4 years.png I am sure you are all curious.png Celestia_and_Luna_annoyed_EG3.png why I asked Rainbow Dash.png Principal_Celestia_presents_Rainbow_Dash_EG3.png Celestia_clapping;_Luna_tapping_her_foot_EG3.png Photo_Finish_taking_rally_pictures_EG3.png Vice_Principal_Luna_appears_behind_Sunset_EG3.png we'd like to keep magic as far away.png don't want to be accused of cheating.png the friendship games are serious business.png we don't want any surprises.png you came here from a world of magic.png Vice Principal Luna gives Sunset a task EG3.png Sunset accepts Vice Principal Luna's task EG3.png Crystal Prep buses arrive to Canterlot High EG3.png Principal Celestia "help your students get settled" EG3.png Dean Cadance greets Luna warmly EG3.png Luna "always such a pleasure to see you" EG3.png Luna "even if it means another defeat" EG3.png Cadance "it's not going to be so easy" EG3.png Crystal Prep students line up by the buses EG3.png Principal Cinch "it is a comfort to know" EG3.png Celestia and Luna offended by Cinch's words EG3.png Students separate as Cinch speaks EG3.png Cinch "however misguided they may be" EG3.png CHS and CPA students back to being rivals EG3.png Dean Cadance "welcome to the first event" EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance grade Fluttershy EG3.png Rarity and Applejack make a gumdrop cake EG3.png Neon and Jet Set make a sloppy cake EG3.png Flash and Sweetie Drops make a loaf of bread EG3.png Suri and Upper Crust make a lavish cake EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance are offered cake EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance sample Shadowbolts' cake EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' Principal Celestia "before we arrive" EG4.png Principal Celestia proud of her students EG4.png CHS students listening to Principal Celestia EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "some of our favorite memories" EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "we're sure you will too" EG4.png Principal Celestia talking to campers EG4.png Principal Celestia excited about camp EG4.png Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png Principal Celestia mentions the camp gift EG4.png Gloriosa gesturing to CHS students EG4.png CHS students listening to Gloriosa EG4.png Celestia and Luna near Camp Everfree sundial EG4.png Principal Celestia "the sundial was our year's gift" EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "some people" EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "can't be used at night" EG4.png Bluebird flying past cabins EG4.png Flash Sentry watching Sci-Twi and Timber EG4.png Gloriosa and principals inspect the dock EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "I suggest we close down the dock" EG4.png Applejack "this whole dock needs to go" EG4.png Applejack kicks a rotting dock support beam EG4.png Timber "it's an awful lot of work" EG4.png Timber "wouldn't want you guys to miss out" EG4.png Gloriosa getting mad at Timber EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber glare at each other again EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber concerned EG4.png Rainbow "I hear what you're saying" EG4.png Rainbow "we're Canterlot Wondercolts" EG4.png Rainbow "we've got a reputation to uphold!" EG4.png Rainbow giving a rousing speech EG4.png Principal Celestia "it's going to be a lot of work" EG4.png Pinkie getting super excited EG4.png Pinkie "adult supervision!" EG4.png Campers gathered around the campfire EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "anyone else have a spooky story?" EG4.png Timber raising his hand EG4.png CHS campers making paper lanterns EG4.png Time to watch your lanterns fly.png Twilight and Timber approach the dock with their lanterns EG4.png Brambles start to enclose Camp Everfree EG4.png Starlight retreating to the camp mess hall EG4.png Principal Celestia protecting her students EG4.png Principal Celestia overwhelmed by wall of vines EG4.png Principals and campers come out of hiding EG4.png Principals and campers cheer for Equestria Girls EG4.png Campers help fix up Camp Everfree EG4.png Gloriosa apologizes to Celestia and Luna EG4.png I only wanted this to be.png I've made it the worst.png It's not.png So much to so many people.png Principal Celestia "my sister and me included" EG4.png Vice Principal Luna wanted our students to come here EG4.png Gloriosa and principals listen to Twilight Sparkle EG4.png Celestia and Luna welcoming people to the Gala EG4.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 2) The Road Less Scheduled Cranky Doodle and Vice Principal Luna arrive CYOE16a.png Twilight Sparkle meets the Starswirl Squad CYOE16a.png Celestia invites Twilight to hang out CYOE16a.png Celestia holding festival schedule flyer CYOE16a.png Twilight Sparkle gasping with shock CYOE16a.png Twilight and teachers find falafel truck CYOE16a.png Luna hands falafel tray to Cranky Doodle CYOE16a.png Spike giving puppy dog eyes and pout CYOE16a.png Spike catches a meatball in his mouth CYOE16a.png Spike catches another meatball in his mouth CYOE16a.png Spike catches third meatball in his mouth CYOE16a.png Twilight and teachers laughing together CYOE16a.png Twilight and teachers find photo booth CYOE16a.png Twilight and Celestia run to photo booth CYOE16a.png First photo of Twilight and teachers CYOE16a.png Second photo of Twilight and teachers CYOE16a.png Third photo of Twilight and teachers CYOE16a.png Cranky Doodle popping and locking CYOE16a.png Twilight watching Cranky Doodle dance CYOE16a.png Cranky gets twisted up from breakdancing CYOE16a.png Twilight and Luna helping Cranky Doodle CYOE16a.png Twilight and teachers sitting on the hill CYOE16a.png Twilight and teachers watch the sun set CYOE16a.png Twilight Sparkle "thanks for teaching me" CYOE16a.png Celestia "I should have you send me letters" CYOE16a.png Twilight confused by Principal Celestia's idea CYOE16a.png Principal Celestia "that would get old" CYOE16a.png Twilight Sparkle "I could text you" CYOE16a.png Principal Celestia "let's just forget it" CYOE16a.png Twilight and Celestia laughing together CYOE16a.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Printer printing out more yearbook photos EGFF.png Sunset introduces herself to Wallflower EGFF.png Wallflower Blush rolls her eyes at Sunset EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "I counted up all the votes" EGFF.png Sunset and friends see delivery truck arrive EGFF.png No student parking.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Wide view of festival food stands and trucks EGSBP.png Merchandise Equestria Girls Vice Principal Luna Pep Rally doll.jpg Equestria Girls Pep Rally dolls packaging.jpg Through the Mirror Luna doll.jpg Through the Mirror Luna packaging.jpg Miscellaneous Rainbow Rocks Vice Principal Luna artwork 1.png Rainbow Rocks Vice Principal Luna artwork 2.png pl:Wicedyrektora Luna/Galeria pt-br:Vice-Diretora Luna/Galeria Category:Character gallery pages